


【EC】Fallen Angel

by DCC222



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: Summary：魅魔万 X 天使查魅魔找到了最合胃口的食物预警：天使双性！！双性！！双性！！！EC 白色情人节24H活动文~
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	【EC】Fallen Angel

恶魔。

艾瑞克一直认为人类从很久以前开始就对这种生物有着不小的误解。

在他们所有愚蠢（只有一小部分稍微能看）的文学作品中，恶魔都会被描述为邪恶的物种，恶意的化身，会用强大的力量伤害或者蹂躏人类，以灵魂为食，有巨大的黑色翅膀和弯曲的山羊角——唔，关于外貌的描写倒是还算正确。

但是对于食物口味，他就不是那么同意了。不是所有恶魔都吃人类的灵魂，因为那东西实在是没什么好吃的。而且他们也不总是把翅膀和山羊角放出来，大部分时候，比如现在：找到猎物并打算进食的这段时间，艾瑞克还是会变成人类模样的。

不同的恶魔吃不同的东西，他这个种类的恶魔最喜欢的食物也没什么特殊。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔，一只高级魅魔，中意的口味是年轻的男人，以及他们在自己身下喘息呻吟的时候流出的眼泪。

他已经很久没有进食了——就算是在魅魔中，艾瑞克对食物的要求也非常地严格。还好他的等级足够高，不会被饥饿感弄得失去理智，他并不太常遇到合口味的对象，但一旦有了目标，魅魔的猎食本能让他永远位于食物链的顶端。

“嗯……唔……”

就像此刻，作为掌管情欲的恶魔，他很容易就把搂在怀里的男人吻得发抖，对方抗拒的动作已经可以小到忽略不计，还多出了一层欲拒还迎的味道。

“你、你放开我……”男人好像还搞不明白事情为什么会变成这样，在接吻的间隙小幅度地推拒摇头，“我只是想来打个招呼……”

“查尔斯，在深夜十一点接受邻居的邀约，并且同意到对方家喝茶，你想让我相信这是一个单纯的问候吗？”艾瑞克把嘴唇贴在对方的颈窝里，轻轻舔舐着，压着嗓子说道，“况且，别说你不知道明天是白色情人节，不会有人真的是约你来喝茶的。”

是的，他正在诱惑自己的人类邻居，而早在对方前两天刚搬进来、第一次在电梯里相遇的时候，他就想那么做了。

他的人间住所是一幢还算不错的公寓，住户来来去去，艾瑞克从来不会注意到其他人，除了现在被他压在沙发里的这位——这个叫做查尔斯·泽维尔的男人符合他对食物的一切要求。他一向偏爱蓝眼睛的对象，偏偏查尔斯的眼眸比最清澈的海水还要蓝，更别说他红润的嘴唇和柔软的棕色头发，都是他最喜欢的口味。

当他发现查尔斯就住在自己隔壁之后，短短两天之内就制造了五次偶遇，并且终于在最后一次成功用一个笑话把对方逗笑了，男人咬着嘴唇笑的样子让艾瑞克想就这么把对方往床上带——魅魔对中意的食物一向缺乏耐心，查尔斯也没有让他失望，毫不犹豫地就答应了他深夜十一点的“进来喝一杯茶吧？”

而可怜的人类，在喝完一杯茶，魅魔把灯光调成暧昧的昏黄时，都还没有意识到自己的境地，直到艾瑞克拉住他的手、轻轻搂住他的腰，才开始慌乱起来，但已经落入手里的猎物，艾瑞克没有再放跑的道理。

“不……艾瑞克，这不……”

在第二次见面的时候他们就开始称呼对方的名字了，现下他气息不稳地这么叫着，让魅魔感觉就连胃都饿到开始不满地抗议，于是他单手把查尔斯的两只手腕都捉了起来，轻易地就压到了沙发背上。

撇开他的吻技不说，魅魔的体液是有催情作用的。艾瑞克啃咬了一会儿对方的锁骨，就把手伸进了男人的衣服下摆，查尔斯被亲得七荤八素，又被艾瑞克指腹的温度一烫，全身都开始泛出一种可爱的粉红色，这样的气息让魅魔觉得自己正在舔一块草莓蛋糕或是别的什么甜食。

“你真的不想要吗，查尔斯？”

无论对方怎么推拒，查尔斯都是一个成年且健全的男人，没有谁能拒绝魅魔的诱惑。这时候艾瑞克已经把他的衣服下摆卷了起来，手掌覆上了他的胸口，轻轻地揉捏了起来，查尔斯眼睛红红地往后退，却只能紧紧地把自己挤进沙发里。

艾瑞克觉得查尔斯越来越好吃了。魅魔放开了被他又叼又亲吻到有些红肿的唇瓣，低头轻轻咬住了被一揉就立起来的乳粒，世界上没有任何一个物种比他们更清楚人类的欲望，艾瑞克断定查尔斯恐怕自己都没怎么弄过自己，这让他心里有一丝不太能对外人道的欣喜。

“我们、我们都没有约过会……”

查尔斯躲不开他的舌头，感觉都快要急哭了，“这不一样……”

艾瑞克哼了一声，大概是表示听到了，但对他的抗议置若罔闻。他从来不和食物约会——和查尔斯约会大概也是一个不错的主意，但魅魔如果再不吃点东西垫垫肚子，可能会在半路上就饿死。

一直吃不到是无所谓，不过，如果在饥饿中恰好有最棒的食物放在面前，那就另当别论了。

艾瑞克在乳头周围留下了小小的牙印，光是被玩胸口，查尔斯的裤子就已经顶了起来，男人很不安地想交叠起双腿，魅魔马上一个翻身，就卡进了他膝盖之间。就算被放开手腕，查尔斯也只能颤颤地推着艾瑞克的手臂，好像都没力气在撑住自己。魅魔隔着裤子揉了揉那一团，满意的发现查尔斯在他缩回手的时候忍不住挺起了腰，主动追求着他的抚慰。

就人类来说，查尔斯已经是很能忍的类型了，不少人在进行到这一步的时候就开始央求他想要高潮，当然，魅魔的气息几乎就是催情剂：艾瑞克突然就想看看这个人类能忍到什么时候。

他有很多方法逼猎物说出求饶的话，而他这次打算采取比较恶劣的那一种：男人被翻了过来，魅魔从背后压住他的腿，手伸到前面解开了查尔斯的裤链，在对方感受到凉意之前就把布料褪到了他的大腿下面。男人被凉凉的空气刺激得缩了缩腿，刚好蹭过艾瑞克的性器，像受惊的小动物一般想回头看，却被身后的人恶意地按住了后颈。

“不行的，这个、这个太……”查尔斯说不下去了，魅魔想他应该是想说“大”，好像要印证这个想法，艾瑞克单手解开了自己的皮带，还故意让金属扣发出很大的声响，然后用它反绑住了男人的双手。

人类根本没办法挣扎，他现在全身都软了，魅魔的唾液能让所有人意乱情迷，那些细小的牙印本来就带着不可告人的目的。

“如果你真的不愿意，我会停下来的。”艾瑞克这么说着，双腿用力夹紧查尔斯的膝盖，迫使人类的腿缝也跟着夹得紧紧的，接着扶住自己的性器，蹭过查尔斯的内裤，慢慢顶进了腿缝间的软肉里。

男人的手心刚好能碰到身后的器官，魅魔拉着他的手，迫使他并拢五指，握住还留在外面的柱身，开始缓缓蹭动起来。

“呜……！别！别这样蹭……”

男人突然剧烈地挣扎起来，声音也变了调，好像已经被插进去了似的，但艾瑞克的性器只不过是隔着内裤操着他的腿缝和手心。他的腿根太嫩了，好像磨一磨就会马上出水发红，魅魔觉得自己的胃又发出了一声抗议。

才磨没两下，艾瑞克就发现查尔斯的肩膀都绷紧了，男人看起来从来都没有承受过那么多的快感。魅魔的情绪也高涨起来，弯下腰按着男人的腰窝，更用力地顶着他，魅魔当然知道怎样的力道可以让查尔斯前面的东西蹭进沙发里，也知道怎样的角度可以恰到好处地戳弄到还包在内裤里的囊袋，他甚至可以让查尔斯光是被迫蹭沙发就先高潮一次。

人类弓起了腰，还一直喘个不停，腿缝里也被磨得湿湿的，艾瑞克明白这意味着擦查尔斯马上就要被蹭射了，毫不留情地死死把他按下去，拍了怕他的屁股，将臀瓣在手心里揉捏成各种形状。

“我……嗯……！”

查尔斯不知道想说什么，拼命抬起屁股去贴魅魔的腿根。内裤上突然浸出一股湿润的深色痕迹，人类浑身一颤，还有一些液体争先恐后地从兜不住的内裤边缘滴下来，滴到皮质的沙发上，又顺着沙发边缘流向地毯。

艾瑞克伸手向前一摸，正想揉弄两下再调侃两句“只不过蹭一下就射了吗？”，却发现有什么不对劲。

查尔斯根本还没有射，虽然前面已经硬到就连内裤都快包不住而顶起了一个小小的空隙，魅魔的指尖顺着硬挺的柱身往上点到冠状沟，发现它明显是还在高潮的边缘微微颤抖。

“你……”

光是前液根本不可能湿得那么厉害。要不是灯光有些暗、魅魔又太饿，艾瑞克根本不可能到现在才发现这件事。

“不要看……”查尔斯的手依旧被反绑着，艾瑞克往他两腿之间看过去，还被男人的手指拢着的性器一跳，眯起了眼睛。

湿透的棉质内裤紧紧贴着查尔斯的股间，显出浑圆饱满的形状；而再往下，则是最湿的部分，甚至还有布料吸收不住的体液缓缓浸出，清晰地勾勒出一道本不应该出现在那里的穴缝。

艾瑞克觉得自己的太阳穴都在发胀。他倒吸了一口气，动作粗暴地扯掉了男人的内裤，快要高潮的前端被内裤边粗暴擦过的感觉让查尔斯又发出一声可怜的呜咽，想藏住下身却又被死死压着，最不想被别人看到的地方被魅魔看了个清清楚楚。男人拼命夹住害羞的穴口，但刚潮吹过的缝隙根本合不拢，被磨到透出深红的嫩肉只是怯生生地缩了缩，甚至还能看到露出来的一点点唇蒂。

魅魔完全没想到查尔斯根本就不是一个人类。除了无知无觉的人类本身，其他的生物都知道，世界上同时拥有两种性别、只是显性性别有区别的物种——

“你是天使？”

查尔斯是一个刚刚拿到人间考察许可证的天使。这可不容易，就算在大天使中，这也是比较难考的一项资格，不过查尔斯的成绩一直很好，而且最重要的是，他对人类抱有极大的善意，这是许可证主要的考核标准。当然，天使到人间去的唯一工作就是施放奇迹，他们必须要确保这位天使有一颗乐于助人的心。

两天前，查尔斯办妥了所有手续，拎着行李箱来到了人类世界，并搬进了天堂准备好的公寓。

“唔，查尔斯是一位优秀的天使。”大天使长加百利是这样评价他的，“只是把人类想得太过善良了，不管什么人他都会往好处想。他需要保持一些对人类的戒心，还需要多学习人间的常识。”

本来他是牢牢记着这句话的。不过他遇到的第一个人类就非常讨人喜欢——那个人叫做艾瑞克·兰谢尔，在电梯里第一次见面就对自己非常友好，就算以天使的眼光来看（要知道天使都是受到上帝喜爱还有祝福的孩子），艾瑞克也长得非常英俊，更别说他还对自己笑，还愿意帮自己拿行李。

所以，虽然天使随便施一个法就能轻易拿起那个看起来很重的行李箱，但为了多了解一下人类，查尔斯还是让他帮忙了。

他们住同一层楼，更没想到的是，艾瑞克居然就住他隔壁！

当天晚上，当他睡在从天堂带来的天鹅羽毛的软垫上，度过在人间的第一个夜晚时，查尔斯就觉得加百列多少还是有些言过其实了，人间是一个好地方，他遇到的人类也非常好呀。

接下来的两天，查尔斯就更加笃定了他的想法。艾瑞克是一个非常有礼貌的人，他们的喜好也很相似，查尔斯在家附近的甜品店和书店都偶遇过他，他拿不准该吃什么口味的蛋糕或者是找不到想要的书的时候，艾瑞克就会耐心地陪着他试吃或者是帮他寻找；最好的是，艾瑞克还非常幽默，讲的笑话有趣极了。

他真的很想和对方多说说话，所以在艾瑞克邀约自己去家里喝茶的时候毫不犹豫地就答应了，即使晚上十一点钟对于人类来说已近深夜。

天使发誓他没有忘记加百列专门在“人间手册”上给他加的“不要太晚到别人家去”，也记得最近人类的活动搞得丘比特在白色情人节也要加班，这算是一个稍微有一点特殊意义的前夜——但艾瑞克真的是一个友善的好人！会有什么问题呢？

他承认他对艾瑞克有一些好感。他从没有那么想亲近一个人过，虽然这只不过是他认识的第一个人类……当然，天使也没有。大部分天使都很淡漠，查尔斯这样喜欢亲近人类的是少数，所以他根本无法拒绝艾瑞克的好意。

不过查尔斯没想到，艾瑞克会在喝完一杯茶之后突然吻自己。这个吻不同于以往的任何一个，加百列在祝福他们的时候也会吻每个人，但艾瑞克的吻不像天使长那么蜻蜓点水，而是用力到让他有要被就这么吃掉的错觉。

他变得很奇怪，全身发热，简直快要烧掉他的脑子：天使知道情欲是怎么回事，但他们绝对不擅长应付这个。按理来说，天使只要使用法力，绝对不可能被人类弄得这样意乱情迷，但他却只能在艾瑞克的掌控下被磨得又胀又痒，还被发现了身份，还……

“我从不知道天使也会流那么多水。”

褪去了友好无害的人类假象，艾瑞克的嗓音更加低沉，带上了欲望的嘶哑，没有了任何友善亲切的气息。

“为什么……呜！”

艾瑞克的手往下滑下去，按在穴瓣上揉了两下，还用指腹划了划因为充血而露在穴口外的小小花蒂，惹得查尔斯扭着腰往前躲，却因为还未发泄的硬挺前端蹭到沙发上的快感而呻吟出声。

魅魔像发现了什么有趣的东西一般加重了手上的力道，天使越往前躲他就越用力，甚至轻轻弹了一下越来越不知道满足的肉蒂，巨大凶器的头部也顶进了臀瓣之间蹭动。

“哈啊、不要了，真的不要了……你、你还骗我，你一定不是人类……”

查尔斯强忍着眼泪，他觉得艾瑞克是故意的，这样逃不开又躲不掉的推拒间他的性器不断被迫在皮质的沙发上摩擦，蹭动皮料的声音也越来越湿润，身后的人还推波助澜地揉着穴口引诱他自己动屁股，高潮的欲望越来越强烈。

被欺骗的感觉又让他委屈地咬住嘴唇，加百列说过对人类要保持戒心，但艾瑞克根本不是人类！

“我从没说过我是人类，”艾瑞克闲闲地接话，突然撑起身子，解开了绑着他的皮带，捞起天使的腰，“我是一只魅魔。”

浑身都被磨软了的天使轻易就被翻过了身，就像是一团可以被随意揉捏的面团。没了沙发的压迫，查尔斯的性器只能毫无遮挡地直立在再次跨坐在他大腿上的魅魔面前，甚至快要戳到对方的小腹上。

查尔斯这时才第一次直接看到艾瑞克双腿之间的器官，他不由自主的动了一下喉结——太大了——天使的男性器官是正常男性的尺寸，他从没有看到过那么大的。魅魔分开他的膝盖，把他的一只小腿架到沙发背上，滚烫的凶器贴着他的大腿。

“不行，真的不行……”这个尺寸的东西一定不可能进得来！

“真的不要？可以。”

艾瑞克竟然点头同意了，他不再用力压着查尔斯的腿，只是圈住他的硬挺开始快速撸动起来，挥了挥指尖，一个凭空出现的光环就紧紧环住了天使的性器根部。

“不想要的话，这里就也不能射了吧？”

魅魔的低语带着残忍的笑意，手上的动作却没有停，反而是变本加厉起来，另一只手还按住最敏感的花蒂开始震动手腕。

“呜啊！放开……！”

查尔斯像是被什么东西咬了，猛地弹起身子，又无力地落回原处。他的手早已经恢复自由，急忙去扯那个光环，却越扯越紧，就算用上了法力都解不开。

魅魔实在是太知道怎样才能把人逼得哭出来了，那双蓝色的眼睛里现在都是泪水在打转。艾瑞克试探着慢慢往花穴里插进一根手指，缓缓推挤开又热又湿又嫩的软肉的感觉让他恨不得马上就换上自己的东西，但是指尖的触感告诉他，现在湿暖的甬道对他来说还是太紧了。

“手指拿出来……不、不要……”

穴里被插得越来越湿润，查尔斯觉得痒极了，前面又得不到释放，他现在只能强忍着不要哭出来。

他以前从来没有见过魅魔，但恶魔一向都是邪恶的，他绝对不要在地狱的人面前示弱！

“不要手，那换别的？”

艾瑞克乐于故意曲解他的意思，倒是放开了查尔斯的性器，乖乖地抽出了手指，往下一滑，轻轻对着不住收缩又不断流着甜液的穴缝吹了一口气。

还没等天使反应过来他说的“换别的”是什么意思，魅魔的舌尖就钻了进去。

“上帝……！”

查尔斯刚发出一个音节就生生的把后面的声音都吞了下去，双手紧紧捂住自己的嘴，只剩下浅浅的吸气和呜咽，上帝绝对不能知道他现在正在被一个恶魔舔得浑身发抖。

魅魔好像是觉得有点好笑，用舌尖快速反复划过柔嫩的肉蒂，甚至用牙齿极轻地噬咬，不断吮吸舔弄，每次都能收获更多的甜液，发出耐人寻味又令人脸红心跳的水声。

查尔斯的身体陷入了一种不正常的热度中，好像是有人在体内烧起了火，要把他深藏在身体深处的快感全部逼出来。天使的小腿无力地搭在沙发边上，只能不安地小幅度蹭着艾瑞克的手臂：“你到底对我做了什……什么？”

“我说了我是一只魅魔，我们的体液本来就有催情作用。”艾瑞克又狠狠地吸了一下穴口的嫩肉，抬起头来，一滴难耐的前液从查尔斯顶端的小口挤了出来，顺着憋到发红的柱身往下流。

魅魔还有后半句话没说完——越是直接的接触效果越明显。不过，艾瑞克显然不是来科普生理知识的，事到如今他也懒得再维持人类的姿态，干脆抖了抖背，巨大的黑色翅膀从背部伸出来，把查尔斯笼罩在一大片阴影之下；暗金色的发间也出现了漆黑的山羊角，在不甚明朗的灯光下也闪着黯黑的光泽；就连身后细长的尾巴也顺着查尔斯的小腿慢慢抚到了膝盖，挠着他的膝窝。

如果说五分钟前的艾瑞克还是一个英俊的人类，那他现在完全就是一个危险、性感、有强烈魅惑力的、不折不扣的恶魔了。

查尔斯呆呆地忘着头顶的阴影，又看到艾瑞克舔了舔嘴唇，眼瞳里有一条细长的金线。他好像忘了自己打定主意不被恶魔所引诱，颤颤地伸出手去摸了摸艾瑞克的角。

魅魔一直盯着他，再次俯下身，这次他没再继续折磨小穴，而是一口含住了他连下面的两颗圆球都在胀疼的性器。

这次天使已经完全压不住声音了，他就像春天发情时已经熟透了的小猫，只能咬着手背细细软软地浪叫。艾瑞克直接给了他几个深喉，看着他拼命忍住眼泪不掉下来的样子，松开了勒住他根部的光环半秒，又马上勒了回去，查尔斯的声音猛地拔高，只颤巍巍地射出两股小小的白浊就被强行止住，这样被迫打断高潮的感觉终于要让他崩溃了。

“呜呜……不要、不要再……”

眼泪扑簌簌地顺着脸颊流了下来，魅魔蹭了上去，用舌尖卷走带着咸味的泪珠，觉得还不够。

当然不够、当然不够，他必须要把天使全部拆吃入腹。

艾瑞克吻了吻查尔斯的眼角，用尾巴恶意地戳戳还流着没射完精液的小孔，浅浅地把尖端戳弄了进去，男人短促地尖叫了一声，小腹开始不住抽搐——他被魅魔送上了无精高潮。嫩穴里流出来的甜液在沙发的凹陷处积成了小小的一滩，天使在高潮的迷蒙中也再没力气维持人类形态，肩胛骨的地方长出了有洁白羽毛的翅膀，查尔斯用翅膀挡住自己的脸，不断轻轻地抽泣。

魅魔低下头细致地舔着他翅膀尖端的骨头，那里是天使最脆弱的地方，查尔斯的翅膀抖得更厉害了，连带着声音都是软糯的颤音：“呜啊、哈……别、别舔了……”

“那你舔我？”

艾瑞克拨开白色的翅膀，把查尔斯扯了起来，暗示般地挺了挺腰。就算魅魔的忍耐力再好，他也要开始收利息了：“表现好的话，我就让你射。”

也许是这一句话太有诱惑力，查尔斯的睫毛颤了颤就跪坐起来，弯下腰，小心翼翼的碰了碰艾瑞克那根巨大的性器，尝试着套弄了两下，然后心一横，就张开嘴把它含了进去。肉棒压着他的舌头，天使无意识地吞咽着，但还是有无法及时咽下的津液顺着含不进去的柱身往下滴，天使根本毫无技巧，连舌头都不太会动，他怯怯地抬起头，被情欲蒸腾的蓝色眼睛里满是哀求，翅膀也不安地贴在背上。

“我让你舔，不只是含着它。”魅魔一只手按着他的肩膀，另一只手摸着他后脑软软的头发，滑倒了他的后颈上，“吸一吸。”

查尔斯只好动了动舌头，两颊陷下去，努力地吮吸着嘴里的东西，前后摆动着头，下身还套着光环的性器晃动着一下下打在他自己的小腹上，发出轻微“啪啪”的声响。天使青涩的动作不知道为什么取悦了魅魔，艾瑞克边把他的头按向自己，大发慈悲地解开了那个小小的光环。

“嗯啊……唔！”

几乎是下一个瞬间，查尔斯在高潮边缘徘徊许久的性器就射了出来，精液一股一股地射在沙发上和艾瑞克的大腿上，暖穴里也涌出更多的液体，顺着大腿根的缝隙流到他自己的腿窝里。

“我说你可以停下了吗？”高潮后的失神让查尔斯忘记了舌尖的动作，魅魔不满地拉着天使的胳膊把他猛地拉向自己，细长的尾巴缠住他的手腕，同时狠狠地挺了进去，“好好记住我的形状。”

被操嘴巴本来是不应该感到舒服的，但此时的查尔斯好像浑身都被魅魔所蛊惑了，从上到下，从里到外的每一寸都变成了敏感点，痒意仿佛是顺着喉结蔓延到了身体深处，连带着囊袋后面的软穴都开始发颤。

想要。想要东西进去狠狠捣弄，想要东西去顶开湿乎乎的软肉，想要东西摩擦里面。

想要、想要、想要。

天使早就没有了一点圣洁的样子，查尔斯意乱情迷地自己伸出手去揉了揉流水的穴口，又用拇指和食指搓动着露出来的嫩蒂，慢慢将中指插了进去，里面已经湿得一塌糊涂了，查尔斯来回用指头操着自己，觉得里面的痒意还是一点都没有减少。

“唔唔……！”

被性器塞满的嘴巴只能勉强发出哀求的声音，艾瑞克往下一看，按着他肩膀的手猛地一紧，简直要在上面留下红红的指印。

“天使，嗯？”

魅魔把他拉起来，沙发已经不堪重负了，艾瑞克直接半搂半抱地把人弄进了卧室，打开灯，将他丢上床，又捉着他的腰强迫他坐在自己腿上。

硬挺粗长的性器就这么顶着天使的雌穴，穴瓣已经充血太久了，显出一种诱人的暖红，艾瑞克缓缓掐着查尔斯的腰往下压，穴口毫不费力地就吞下了饱满的顶端，但天使却怎么都不肯再往下坐了。

“太大、太大了……我不行……”

魅魔一边亲着他的胸口，一边分出一只手绕到他后面去摸了摸天使的翅膀根部，顺着脊椎划到雌穴，揉弄着穴口的嫩肉，凶器也缓缓进出着开拓，每一次都往里面再进一点点。这样慢慢被打开的感觉最是磨人，查尔斯的性器又慢慢抬起头来，他无力地扶着艾瑞克的山羊角，再也支撑不住自己，双腿发颤，猝不及防地跌进了艾瑞克的怀里。

突如其来地完全结合让查尔斯的眼睛又湿了，泪珠从发红地眼角溢出来，而魅魔发出了一声满足的低喘，死死压住天使的大腿，不许他往上逃开。

巨大的黑色羽翼伸开又拢起，把两个人包裹住，隔出了一片只有他们的小小空间，唯有从羽毛缝隙间透过来的暖亮和艾瑞克盯着查尔斯的灼灼目光。一切好像都变得更加隐秘了，世界上只剩下他们两个人，略显逼仄的空气让呼吸都变得暧昧了起来。

查尔斯额头抵着艾瑞克的肩膀，承受着他用力地顶弄，还被掐着腰一下一下地往下按，受不了地紧紧环着他的脖子，不断地求着他轻点慢点，而魅魔只是轻轻抚弄着他因为刺激而紧紧贴在背上的翅膀，一次一次地撞进最深处。

天使早就又高潮了，甚至连里面可能都已经潮吹过一次，两个人的连接处又湿又烫，艾瑞克边轻喘着深深吻他，边拉着他的手去摸下面，那里摸上去一片滚烫滑腻，分不清是精液、汗液、还是嫩穴里流出来的淫水，查尔斯只能摸到粗大的性器不断在自己身体里进进出出，丝毫还没有要射的迹象。

“你感受到了吗？”艾瑞克放过了他的嘴唇，凑到了他耳边，用略带嘶哑的性感嗓音轻轻说，还伸出舌尖舔了舔小巧的耳垂。

查尔斯被裹在魅魔的翅膀里，觉得心脏都要炸开了。他实在是受不了了，里面又胀又痒又舒服，腰都快被撞到失去知觉，只有软软细细地贴着艾瑞克的脸颊求饶：“呜呜呜……求你、求你……射给我，我真的不行了……”

“天使会怀孕吧。”

一个陈述句，更像是魅魔在自己自言自语。查尔斯根本没听见他说什么，他只想让艾瑞克快点放过自己，委屈巴巴地又扭又哭，用膝盖紧紧夹着魅魔的腰。

“是不是想要我射给你？”艾瑞克问，一边越发发狠地顶弄，“是不是想怀孕？”

天使顾不得他到底问的是什么了，只会胡乱地点头，以寻求最终的解脱。魅魔终于在最后重重撞了几下之后，死死抵在他最里面的软肉里，又一次把查尔斯送上高潮。

这一次高潮来临时，天使甚至有些恐惧，感觉强烈到可怕，他觉得自己马上就要被操晕在床上了，紧致的嫩肉甚至能感受到体内性器的搏动，魅魔的精液直接灌进了他的体内，还有一些吃不下的从穴口滴滴答答地落下来，混着潮吹的甜液滴到床单上。

“呜……你……”

查尔斯整个人完全瘫了下来，一点力气都没有，只能被艾瑞克揉在怀里，他瞪大了眼睛，发现艾瑞克的大家伙还埋在体内，丝毫没有变软。

“你……为什么都不软？”

“谁说魅魔一次就能满足的？”

艾瑞克好像在说一件理所当然的事情。更让查尔斯感到崩溃的是，他自己身上的热度也丝毫没下去，反而还有愈演愈烈的趋势。他猛地想起艾瑞克说过什么——魅魔的体液是催情剂——而刚刚艾瑞克直接内射在了里面！

黑色的大翅膀打开了，艾瑞克就着钉着他的姿势将查尔斯翻了个身，肉棒在里面旋转，带出一些被磨成白色泡沫的体液，轻易就把人摆成了跪趴的后入姿势，又轻轻顶了两下，就抽了出来。

巨大的空虚感一瞬间让查尔斯有些不适应，他又开始渴望被填满的感觉——魅魔的精液是最强的媚药，更别说他是直接用最里面吞下了它们。

“艾瑞克……”魅魔用顶端在穴口打转，但就是不进去，查尔斯回过头，用湿漉漉的眼神求饶般地望着他，还用翅膀尖讨好地碰了碰他的手臂，但恶劣的恶魔不为所动，还往后退了些。

天使的屁股手感很好，形状浑圆又挺翘，艾瑞克只顾不断揉捏着臀肉，逼得查尔斯只能自己挺起屁股，用被操到又软又热的雌穴去蹭魅魔的大家伙。

就在一天之前，他还绝对想不到自己有一天会那么渴望一个人。

“想和我一起堕落吗，查尔斯？”

天使终于吃到了一点肉棒，他无法思考，他的脑子里都是艾瑞克，只想身心都被他一起占满。

时间已经过了12点，白色情人节已经到来，而洁白的天使将在这一天遵从自己内心最深处的渴望——他不喜欢天堂淡漠疏离又圣洁的生活，那里就像一潭千篇一律清澈见底的水；他想要炙热的欲与浓烈的爱、想要浓稠的血、深刻的甜与世俗的酸苦辣；他爱人界五味杂陈的生活与复杂多变的世界，他想见识更多的东西，包括丑陋的黑暗和光鲜背后的污血——

所以他想来人间，所以他想要艾瑞克。

“是的，我想。”查尔斯颤颤地说，“我想要你。所以，求你了——”

他的回答被堵住，魅魔再一次用力操了进来，拉起他的手臂，扳过他的脸和他接吻。艾瑞克从没有和任何食物接过那么热烈又温柔缱绻的吻，他叼着对方的下唇，舌头扫过对方的牙床，第一次有了一种难耐又隐秘的渴求。

天哪，我绝对再也吃不下别的东西了，魅魔这样想到。

“用力、哈啊……再深点……我要……！”

查尔斯语无伦次地呜咽呻吟，而艾瑞克一一满足他，直到他尖叫着再次高潮，魅魔这次把他翻过来，射在了他的脸上。

“等醒过来，我们去约会吧。”天使的力气好像都耗光了，他缩在艾瑞克怀里，任由对方给他清洁打理，迷糊地说。

“好，你想去哪里都行。”魅魔吻了吻他的额头，紧紧把人环在怀里。

到底是恶魔诱惑了天使，还是天使捕获了恶魔？

没有人知道。只有渐渐平息的呼吸和相拥而眠的两个人，以及从窗帘里透进来的一点点月光，像是在地上铺了一层薄薄的雪霜。


End file.
